This invention relates generally to roofing systems and, more particularly, to a novel single ply roofing system employing silicone rubber as both the adhesive primer and the protective overcoat.
A silicone rubber coating material having improved surface tension properties is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,265, issued Oct. 27, 1981. As explained in the referenced patent, the silicone rubber composition therein disclosed is useful for application over various surfaces including conventional roofing surfaces. It was heretofore thought that the use of such a silicone rubber coating material for roofing could be carried out in one of two ways. Either a woven cloth membrane would be laid directly over the substrate and the silicone roofing composition applied as an overlayer or the woven fiber membrane would be secured to the substrate by a compatable adhesive and then covered with a suitable layer of silicone roofing composition.
Various silicone rubber coating compositions are disclosed in the prior art. Exemplary compositions are discussed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,314, issued June 19, 1956; U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,464, issued Apr. 26, 1960; U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,420, issued Apr. 11, 1961; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,762, issued July 15, 1969. Each of the foregoing patents are especially incorporated herein by reference to the extent necessary to obtain a full and complete understanding of the present invention.